Building the Fire: Flame's Backstory
by K1VO
Summary: Sorry for the lame title! xD This story follows Flame, a strong-willed, kind and lovable young desert wolf, as he grows from puppy-hood to adult-hood. Life's trials stand in his way, and he is forced to work and push through them as best he can. Sickness, jealousy, anger, sadness, and family all together. He thrives and struggles, but in the end, everything turns out well... right?
1. Chapter 1

"Flame, get up!" A low voice whispered into my ear. I shuffled in my grass nest, turning away

from whoever was speaking. I groaned, "No, it's too early. Let me sleep." I heard the figure step

closer to me, I knew then it was Red, she kept nudging me as she continued, "But today we're

becoming Scouts! Breeze is already up too!" I grunted as she fell on top of me, "Red, look

outside, what time is it?" I said quietly, she scooted closer to my ear, "It's not dawn yet, but we

have to be up by then!" She said and lightly licked the top of my head. Oh yeah. I thought,

we're becoming Scouts today, we get to train with the Warriors and learn to hunt. "Ok fine," I

groaned tiredly, "Just give me a few minutes to wake up." She pushed off of me and I heard her

shuffling excitedly out of the den, the thorn curtain entrance rustling behind her. I slowly lifted

myself up, and shook the loose grass from my pelt. As I groomed my messy fur, I could hear Red

and Breeze's excited whispering outside of the den. After I finished, I walked quietly out to

join them, as I stepped through the thorn curtain, I saw Breeze trotting up to me, "Are you

excited?" He whispered. I nodded silently and Breeze motioned for me to follow him, "Red ran

off to get us an early breakfast. She's way too excited. We still have to wait till after dawn." We

both laughed quietly and continued walking, Red was walking backwards towards us, dragging

what seemed to be the largest piece of fresh kill on the pile, a huge rabbit, "Eat up," She said

with a huge smile, "We have a big day today." "Indeed you do." A new voice came from behind

us. All of us turned around, standing over us was the bright white-furred figure of Moon, our

mother. Red squealed and leaped over to her, "Moon! I'm so excited for today!" Breeze looked

up from his bite into the rabbit and said, "Me too, I can't wait!" Moon seemed to beam in

happiness, she turned smiled at me, "Flame, did they wake you up?" I rolled my eyes and

nodded, smiling, "Yes, but it's ok, I'm excited too." Red leaped back to the rabbit and took

another bite. "Well, it will be dawn soon, and the ceremony will start after everyone is doing

what they need to." She gave us all a lick on the head and walked back to her den with Sand,

our father. "Everyone in SunPack will be watching us!" Breeze said, his mouth full. I chimed in,

"Yeah, and we'll be announced and the Moon Gathering too!" Red squealed again with

happiness. Today's going to be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn was finally approaching. The dark indigo sky was beginning to fill with early morning

colors, pink, blue and orange lit up in the sky as the rising sun began to rise above the

mountains beyond. Breeze, Red and I had finished our rabbit, and were more then ready to

start the day. We watched as more and more wolves came out of their dens, yawning or

stretching or breathing in the chill morning air. The atmosphere was warming up, and the

sandy ground became hot under our paws, "I'm so excited! We're going to be Scouts today!"

Red said, "You've said that like, ten times already!" Breeze said to her, "You're excited too

you know." I said to Breeze, batting his ear with my paw. "Hey!" He yipped, and leaped at me,

pushing me onto the ground. We wrestled for a few minutes until someone said, "Hey!

Watch where you're kicking sand!" We instantly stopped and turned to see who was talking,

"Oh, sorry Cactus. We didn't see you." Breeze said, his head lowered. Cactus was a large,

battle-scarred, grey furred wolf with a raspy voice. He was the herb-wolf of SunPack. He gives

wolves medicine when they need it. I don't know why anyone would want a job like that,

every wolf should be a Warrior! He was collecting herbs off of the ground, mumbling to

himself. When he had collected all the herbs into one pile, he said, "It's fine. Just watch

where you're going next time." Then he turned and walked into his den, with furry tail

swishing behind him, "Let's go see if father's ready to name us Scouts!" Breeze said after a

heart-beat, I nodded and we ran up to Red, telling her where we were going, "Let's go!" She

barked and we all ran up the large rock where Sand's den was. Sand and Moon were talking

about something when we entered, Sand lit up when he saw us and nuzzled us with his

muzzle as we approached, "Are you three excited?" We all agreed in unison, "Well I was just

about to walk out and start the ceremony, so go out there and get ready!" As soon as he

finished, Red took off and Breeze and I followed after. We sat at the edge of the calling-rock

and waited for the pack to be called.


End file.
